The Garden
by Hokuto
Summary: Seishirou/Subaru songfic, set to PJ Harvey's song The Garden. shonen ai, implied yaoi


Disclaimer- I own nothing, and I don't claim to, the song is by PJ Harvey, the characters and stuff are by CLAMP. It's frightening how well this song suits Subaru and Seishirou. There are a spoilers about how Tokyo Babylon ends, no spoilers about X though.  
  
Time: This takes place sometime between Tokyo Babylon and X, it doesn't really matter when, I think it's a couple years after Tokyo Babylon.  
Song: the Garden   
By: PJ Harvey  
Characters by: CLAMP  
Story by: Reb  
  
THE GARDEN  
  
/and he was walking in the garden/and he was walking in the night/  
Subaru Sumeragi, walked through Ueno Park, a place he had tried to avoid for some time. He avoided this place for many reasons. It was the where all his trouble had started, if only he had never seen this place, that damned sakura tree. But regret solves nothing he told himself. Another reason to avoid this place was one he wasn't so ready to admit to himself. This was a likely place to meet the Sakurazukamori. Although it was his quest to find and kill Seishirou, he didn't want to meet him again. Even though he wanted to kill him more than anything, he didn't want to kill him at all. At one time there were two things Subaru lived for. His dearest twin Hokuto and his one love Seishirou. In one action both of those thing were ripped from him. Both condemned to death, one by the hand of the other, and the other to be by Subaru's own marked hand. He knew if he actually killed Seishirou he would have nothing more to live for. Even though his thoughts were grim they brought him to think about the old days.  
  
/and he was singing a sad love song/  
Subaru was singing softly to himself, strangely it was one of those kareoke songs that he had avoided singing in the past. It was one of those love songs that always end in tragedy. He never put much stock in such songs, but now it seemed right. The song made more sense to him then ever before. During his singing he had made his way to that damnable tree.  
  
/and he was praying for his life/  
Subaru looked with a sense of disgust at the tree which he had once found to be so beautiful. A tear formed in his eye. "Damn it! You tree, are the one who robbed me of everything. If it weren't for you Hokuto would still be here, and Seishirou...seishirou, it would have been different with Seishirou. Why could you just not be here? arg...". He realized he was talking to a tree. He looked at it again. "Screw it! Why shouldn't I talk to it, it ate my sister, and my...er...Seishirou is it's servant." Tears came to him strong now, he wiped his eyes and glared at the tree. "Give me them back!" This was not making him feel any better he just felt foolish. Upon finishing his one-sided discussion with the tree Subaru allowed himself to notice a presence nearby. He had tried to ignore it and he had tried to tell himself it was someone else. But if it was difficult to deny it before, it was now impossible.   
  
/and the stars came out around him/  
There was a bright flash of light. It was like all the stars exploding out of the hazy black and gray sky. Then quick as they had appeared they faded back into nonexistence. A maroboshi had unfolded around him. The tree was gone, the park was gone, everything was gone. There was someone else there in the illusion, someone Subaru hadn't seen for quite a while and yet he had thought about everyday.  
  
/and he was thinking of his sins/  
Subaru remembered what it was like that year with Seishirou. And he thought about how different things were now. He thought about the changes that had taken place within himself, he had become harder, colder, more like Seishirou, then he thought, "no never like him. Why? What have I done to end up like this?" But this was his chance to finish what he had sworn to finish.  
  
/and he was looking at his song bird/and he was looking at his wings/  
Subaru called upon his Shikigami, the doves appeared and waited for the Omnyouji's command. All he could do was look at them. He wondered what was wrong with him. "What beautiful creatures I use for this. Why? How can I? Doves aren't made for attacks like this." The Shikigami disappeared.  
  
/there inside the garden came another with his lips/  
There he was, Seishirou showed himself. He smiled like he had during that year he was with the twins. The same fake simile so easy upon his lips. Subaru looked at Seishirou without much expression at all. His smiles had been few and far between since the murder of his sister.  
  
/said, 'won't you come and be my love?/let me give you a little kiss.'/  
Seishirou was right there in front of Subaru. He was looking down into the shorter man's green eyes. He found Subaru's eyes even in their dulled state to be as beautiful as ever. Subaru stood there and glared up at Seishirou. Seishirou still smiled down on him, and with one hand felt the one of Subaru's formerly gloved hands, and put his other hand on the back of Subaru's neck. And gently put that smile he wore so easily on to Subaru's mouth.  
  
/And he knelt down before him/  
At that moment Subaru, mind nearly lost all its connections, and he slipped out of Seishirou's hold, and on to the ground. This was not what he had expected at all.  
  
/and he fell upon his knees,/said 'I will give you gold and mountains/ if you stay awhile with me/  
Seishirou followed in suit with Subaru, and met him on the ground. He took the younger man into his arms. Subaru's mind was wild now, he thought "I'm not supposed to be doing this, this is not why I'm here." But he couldn't bring himself to pull away. It's hard to kill someone who is treating you more kindly than you have been treated in years. Seishirou put his lips to Subaru's ear and spoke softly, he asked for him to stay there with him as long as humanly possible or at least the night.  
  
/and there was trouble taking place.../  
  
/there inside the garden/they kissed and the sun rose/  
Subaru blinked his eyes open, to the glaring sun. He wasn't where he should be, he wasn't at his home. He could feel strong arms around him and a warm body resting beneath him. Subaru looked up into the face of the assassin who was so gently holding him and staring down at him. Subaru wondered how long they had been like this. The Sakurazukamori smiled again and kissed the Sumeragi, and Subaru kissed him back he didn't know why.   
  
/and he walked a little further/and he found he was alone/  
The long kiss ended. Subaru stood up, and began to walk. He thought "Why? What does he want? What do I want from him?" He looked back to where he and Seishirou had been lying, so familiar. No one was there. Subaru cried bitterly.  
  
/and the wind it gathered 'round him/  
A strong wind gusted, it dried the tears on his face, and with the wind the Maroboshi he had been standing in broke apart. There he was standing alone in Ueno Park, at dawn.  
  
/he was thinking of his sins/  
Subaru though about the events of the former night. He wondered if there was any way that it wasn't real, maybe it didn't happen. But he could tell it was real. He could feel the aching in his body, and what he had in his head were memories, not any sort of fantasy or delusion. It was done, now Seishirou had taken everything. Or rather now he had given Seishirou everything.  
  
/and he was looking for his song bird/and he was looking for his wings/  
The young Omnyouji tried to call upon his Shikigami, to locate Seishirou. It however was to no avail. For the first time since he had begun using them, the doves would not come. He knew he must become stronger, both as an Omnyouji and as a person. He had to kill Seishirou, it was all he had left.  
  
/and there was trouble taking place.../  
  
  
  
blurb: SeiXSub song fic, to the song the Garden by PJ Harvey. Takes place sometime between Tokyo Babylon and X. Contains spoiler about the end of Tokyo Babylon.  



End file.
